Giselle
Giselle ' (ジゼル ''Jizeru) is one of the Twelve Apostles serving the god Hardy. She is a deity of the dragon folk, and she is also the youngest of the 12 apostles. She considers herself a rival to Rory Mercury and is responsible for waking the Flame Dragon. Personality Giselle has a mischievous and playful personality. She seems to be very fond of her god Hardy. Despite this, they do not share the same sexual orientation whereas Giselle prefers men as opposed to how Hardy, a female deity, prefers women. While usually plucky, Giselle is not without a sense of fear. She cowered when the JSDF destoyed Towato and Mowto, mistaking it to be a display of Itami's power. After her experience with the JSDF and Itami's group, she becomes much more mellow and humble. At the same time, she also loses her interest in taming dragon since she asks Itami if she can have a gunship of her own due to having witness the power of modern weapon in decimating her dragons. Appearance Giselle is a tall woman, where she physically looks to be around 20 years old and has gold-pupiled eyes. Her deep blue skin is covered in tribal tattoos. She wears a very revealing sleeveless white gothic priestess’ outfit that is very similar to Rory's in terms of design. She has short white hair. Her most notable feature is her dragon wings. Skills & Abilities '''Dragon Tamer: She is able to tame dragons and control them. Combat prowess: Giselle is seen carrying a Scythe. Like Rory, she is strong enough to be classified as one-woman army, which shown during the Imperial Civil War since she manages to slaughter hundreds of Imperial Soldier by herself. History She is 400 years old with an appearance of early twenties. A demigoddess and a apostle of Hardy, the god of underworld. She came from the Dragonoid tribe. She was armed with a great scythe and accompanied by awakened flame dragon to challenge Rory. She had deep blue skin color and her whole body was covered with tribal tattoo. Her priestess clothes are frilled white goth clothes, but it has been tattered and couldn't cover her in various ways. Plot 50 years before the plot of GATE began, Giselle woke the Flame Dragon from its slumber to breed it with a Water Dragon. It resulted in two offspring which Giselle aptly named Towato and Mowto, and domesticated them. In addition, she wandered around the Special Region to find and bring Rory to her god. While Itami and the rest of the group fight the Flame Dragon, Giselle finds Rory and battles her, noting that her strength is weaker then usual. When Itami comes to pick up Rory, Giselle is surprised that she was with a human. She tells Itami that when she battles Rory, she always loses, but because of the blood pact Rory formed with Itami, Rory was considerably weakened since she took all of his pain in the battle with the Flame Dragon. While Giselle is initially upset with Itami due to being a human, she finds him more interesting when the rest of the group points out that he defeated the Flame Dragon, and calls its offspring to assist. Unfortunately for Giselle, the JSDF had arrived (due to Duran revealing his true identity as the king of Elbe and allowing them to enter his lands), and quickly killed the baby dragons. Giselle wonders what "power" she is facing, and when Rory reappears again with a group of attack helicopters behind her, Giselle promptly flees from the area. During the last stage of the Imperial Civil War, she joins force with Itami to decimate Zorzal's force. Gallery Giselle.jpg|Giselle anime version. Giselle from books.png|Giselle as in printed works. Note her sythe ranther than halberd to reap souls. Giselle and Wyverns.png|Giselle with wyverns to take Itami and the girls to investigate the black fog, Short Novel 8. Trivia *Giselle made a cameo appearance in the Chapter 8 during the Diet hearing. *She shows some interest in Eastern Dragon mythology from Earth since she amazes that Eastern Dragon can fly without wing. Category:Humanoids Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Twelve Apostles Category:Dragonoid tribe Category:Dragonoid Category:Demigod